Release
by KyotoraV
Summary: A Janto smutfic written as a challenge from a friend. I do not own Torchwood, and make noooooo money from this fic.


Pure Unadulterated Janto.

_It was strange, _thought Jack as he approached Ianto with only one thing on his mind. _Ianto seemed so stiff during his daily activities, did he ever just let himself go?_ Jack stepped up behind him. Everyone had gone home, and Ianto was just cleaning up the remains of yet another day of a million pots of his industrial strength coffee.

Jack placed a hand on his grey vested shoulder, and whipped him around easily where both his arms went straight around that trim waist. Ianto had a perfect body. Perfect for crushing against Jack's in that moment. Ianto's hands were trapped against Jack's chest as Jack instantly went for those ready lips.

He pulled Ianto close and gently pressed his lips to Ianto's. The man remained quite stiff, but soon could no longer hold back, and melted with a soft moan to allow Jack entrance. He smiled midkiss and began the conquest of his partner's mouth. Ianto gave no resistance, and wriggled his hands away from the warm chest to wrap around the Captains neck.

The dominance was not one sided for long, as Ianto took control to the surprise of both. He thrust his tongue against Jack's which drove him crazy. Jack pulled the body closer and Ianto obliged Jack by biting lightly on his lower lip.

Jack struggled to pull away, and opened his eyes to face those cold steely blue irises in front of him. The heat of the kiss had made Ianto's eyes even more beautiful, and even more irresistible.

"Ianto, you know that you don't have to go home quite yet." Jack began nuzzling Ianto's neck. "I mean, if you've nothing better to do."

"Well, sir, I don't believe I do, but do you think we really ought to be doing this?" He closed his eyes at the soft bites Jack was delivering.

"Yes, actually I do." He'd been stealing kisses for months, and had begun to oh so desperately need more of Ianto than this. Even if it meant doing it right there in the middle of the hub. Jack's hands came around to the front and began to unbutton the grey wool vest. Ianto pushed Jack away.

"Sir, it just doesn't seem like…"But Ianto saw the need in Jack's eyes and stopped protesting at once. Jack smiled and grabbed Ianto by the hand. They went to Jack's office, and Ianto wasted no time in stealing Jack's lips for a heart stopping kiss. Jack quickly began to take control and thrust his tongue between Ianto's teeth. Ianto's hands went to the Captains hips, and traced they're way up his hard chest to push the coat from those broad shoulders. It fell to the chair behind Jack and Jack used his hands to once again attack the buttons of Ianto's vest.

Jack parted the kiss, panting, to focus on the task of removing the garment, and began on the maroon shirt. Ianto removed his tie, and Jack slowly slid the shirt from his shoulders following the path from neck to shoulder. He kissed down the collarbone, and back up to those pliant lips. Jacks hand went to the small of his back and pulled Ianto close. Ianto's fingers scrabbled at the buttons on Jack's shirt. But Jack just pulled him closer so Ianto had no choice but to succumb completely to the Captains force.

They fought back and forth for dominance, biting, and fighting desperately with their tongues. Jack's hands snaked up and down Ianto's bare back reveling in the warm flesh. Ianto this time parted, panting, and feeling something hard press firmly against his thigh. He smiled, and fell to his knees, untucking and unbuttoning the light blue shirt and removing Jacks belt. Just the thought of what Ianto was about to do made Jack's cock throb. Ianto massaged the fabric over Jack's erection, eliciting a groan as Jack closed his eyes against the feeling of the fabric against his shaft.

Ianto ending his teasing and in one motion had left Jacks pants and boxers to fall at his feet. He wrapped a hand around the base of Jack's cock and rested the other against his thigh. Ianto lightly took the tip into his mouth then thrust it in so far in Jack could barely keep from coming immediately.

Ianto's mouth was maddeningly enticing, as the man slid him in and out, using his tongue around the tip, and licking the slit around the base of the head. An act, he quickly discovered, that made Jack cry out in pleasure. Ianto continued to suck, and to tease, making Jack call out his name, and to move his hips in concordance with the motion of Ianto's mouth.

Ianto could feel Jack's thighs begin to tremble beneath his hands, and the Captain's harsh breathing turned into sweet moans. Ianto slipped his right hand from the base of the shaft between his beautiful golden legs, and slid the tips of his fingers down Jack's tight ass. By the time the fingers graced his scrotum Jack cried out and came forcefully into Ianto's mouth. Jack panted as Ianto swallowed once, and licked his soft lips. Jack's knees suddenly buckled and he fell back to rest his bare ass against the edge of his desk.

"A swallower?" He panted out with a charming smile.

"If it pleases you sir, I could've spit it out." Ianto brought himself back to his feet, smiling wickedly. Jack shook his head, and placed a hand on Ianto's cheek.

"Ianto, I must admit you've got quite a skill. Most men would kill for blow job like that." He laughed a little. With but a glance into Ianto's stormy eyes, he captured his lips once again. The slight hint of his own taste made the kiss sweeter, and Jack quickly forced his tongue in, eliciting a sound of consent from Ianto.

Jack reached down to stroke Ianto through his wrinkled dress pants. Ianto moaned against Jack's tongue, moving his hips into Jack's hand. Jack responded by stroking fervently, and in the process forcing his tongue as far as possible into Ianto's mouth. They parted, but Jack pulled Ianto's bottom lip between his own and shoved their mouths together again. While Jack's hands were trying to release Ianto from his pants, Ianto reached behind his Captain to open a drawer, and pull from it a small bottle. Jack pulled away.

"Now where did you find that?" Jack smiled.

"I've always known you had this in you desk, I believe, sir, that it can be put to good use." He gave Jack a knowing look. Jack flashed his heart-stopping smile. He stepped out of the pants on the floor, and spun Ianto around. He bent to take off his shoes. Now facing his desk, Jack stripped himself of his shirt, and stood completely naked in front of Ianto. Ianto looked him slowly, admiringly over and almost seemed to redden, as if he only just realized _exactly _where the two men were headed. He fumbled with the zipper on his own pants.

"Allow me." Jack said, and stepped in. Ianto was too distracted by the fantastic kisses Jack was delivering to notice when he too was relieved of all clothing. Now bare, Jack eliminated the useless space between them, and merged, flesh into flesh, mouths locked.

Jack began to press Ianto against the desk, swiping am arm behind him to move the clutter. Paper flew everywhere, circling around them as they continued the kiss; free from need for oxygen. Ianto's hand that still contained the bottle pressed into Jack's back reminding him of what's next. Jack finally pulled away, and looked into the face of the man falling over his desk. Ianto's lips were red from the kiss, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes dark. His smooth chest heaved up and down behind a slight sheen of sweat.

Jack chanced a look down to where both of their erections brushed one another. Jack slid his hands slowly, tenderly down Ianto's damp chest to where his dick was waiting for Jack's hand. Jack grabbed him, causing Ianto to moan from the touch. His hand gripped the shaft, and he rotated his wrist as he slid his hand back and forth over Ianto's erection. Ianto breathed in sharply when deft fingers parted his ass. Ianto arched his hips upward, and eased back to lie fully onto the desk.

Jack used this new position to bend low and deliver a kiss to Ianto's tender lips. Ianto gasped again as one of Jack's nimble fingers slid into him. His gasp turned to a moan, and he relinquished the bottle to Jack.

Jack retracted his finger and slickened his entrance to insert two fingers which he moved in and out slightly to the moans of the man on the desk. Ianto's eyes had closed, his head back against the wood surface as his back arched into Jack's hands. Jack bent low enough to place a kiss on Ianto's stomach, and lifted his legs onto his shoulders. His kisses continued down until he flicked his tongue over the lubed up entrance he'd been preparing.

Ianto locked his ankles and gave a shudder to this newest sensation.

"You like that? I'll remember for next time." Jack stood back up, and leaned over Ianto's lithe body, pushing Ianto's knees into his shoulders, and positioning himself. Ianto gave him a smoldering look and Jack slowly entered into him, watching those blue eyes close, and those pink lips part in a painful ecstasy. He withdrew a few inches, and slid back in, fully this time.

Ianto stretched up to kiss Jack. Their lips locked, and Ianto moved to thrust his tongue inside. Jack took it and began in a steady rhythm moving slowly as Ianto controlled the kiss.

Jack began to move faster, and harder thrusts brought him to that certain spot just above the prostate, that Jack knew could drive men crazy. He knew when Ianto gasped and accidentally bit Jack's bottom lip, drawing blood. Ianto opened his eyes, and seeing this took it into his mouth, sucking softly on the metallic taste. Ianto felt a rush of invigoration, and moaned loudly as Jack hit the same spot.

Jack knew what to do, keeping his thrusts hard and even, hitting the spot with force, and withdrawing halfway to fully enjoy each of Ianto's sweet groans.

Jack could feel Ianto's body tense, the muscles contracted around his cock deliciously, and he could hear his breath hitch. Jack too was close, and he drew Ianto's body in close to hear him cry out and feel a hot rush of liquid flood the space between their bodies. This sent Jack over the edge, and he came with force into Ianto, letting his cum fill over the man, and leak out onto the desk below. Ianto dropped his legs down on either side of his captain, and he pulled his collapsing body close onto the desk.

"Jack…" Ianto moaned out as he hugged him close. He opened his eyes, and looked around the littered office, spotting something in the doorway that chilled his blood. "Owen." Jack picked himself up, confused, and followed Ianto's gaze to see Owen standing the door of his office, a stack of papers leaking from his hands, and a massive hard-on stretching the front of his trousers.

"I knew you two were shagging." He spoke quietly and turned to leave, presumably to take care of his problem. Ianto looked back up at Jack, a dark blush covering his cheeks. Jack just smiled and kissed him. Ianto laughed into the kiss and hugged Jack close.

_So, he finally let go._ Jack thought as they moved from the desk, towards the hatch that led to Jacks bedroom. _Finally._


End file.
